An Unexpected Blessing
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [SpencerBrooklyn, BryanGarland] Brooklyn may be a genius but he had no idea that twisting his ankle due to a confrontation in the park would lead to such interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unexpected Blessing  
Summary: Brooklyn may be a genius but he had no idea that twisting his ankle due to a confrontation in the park would lead to such interesting results.  
Pairings: Spencer/Brooklyn, Bryan/Garland  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Twoshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. The pairing Spencer/Brooklyn belongs to Winter-Rae.

This fic is dedicated to my good friend Winter-Rae _-huggles-_. Spencer/Brooklyn is an adorable pairing! I'm still baffled as to why I've never thought of it before. It's so cute! I hope you like it! _-huggles everyone-_

* * *

Ah, the park. It has to be Brooklyn's most favorite place in the world. So peaceful and secluded. In the middle of the city, yet miles away from all the hustle and bustle of civilization. He spends many hours simply walking with no predetermined destination in mind.

He especially loves mid afternoon, the odds of running into a certain someone is much higher this time of day.

Brooklyn smiles as he holds out his hand, allowing a small yellow bird to perch upon his finger, the color of its feathers immediately reminding him of a blonde hair Russian.

Spencer. He's a mystery and a half.

On the outside he looks like a body guard or a brainless weightlifter. The kind who's only talent is heaving picnic tables onto the roof of an apartment building while repeating the phrase 'Me, Strong!' over and over again. And he plays into that role very well. But the truth of the matter is, Spencer is one of the smartest people Brooklyn has ever met.

And it isn't just Beyblade his knowledgeable about. His medical knowledge rivals that of a PHD, which makes him much more desirable choice for those close to him to go to for any reason regarding their health.

The fact that Spencer is very trustworthy, loyal and honest is a plus as well.

He's also a bit of a mother hen, though not nearly as much as a certain blue hair enigma, but he's close enough. With a rebellious smartass, an adrenaline junkie and a pint-size pipsqueak who likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, it's no wonder the Blitzkrieg boys have two 'mothers' in their team.

The one thing that really draws Brooklyn to the big lug is that Spencer enjoys the peace of the park nearly as much as he does. Hence the reason why he likes running into him in the afternoon. They can spend hours either talking about nothing in particular or say nothing at all and enjoy the silence together in comfort.

"I hope he comes soon," Brooklyn whispers to his tiny bird friend. "He's a very intriguing human, isn't he?"

The tiny bird chirps happily in response, before flapping its wings and taking off into the clear blue sky, circling a few times over head before disappearing from sight.

Brooklyn watches with his never wavering smile before deciding to move about, adding to his chances of running into Spencer.

A gentle breeze caresses his hair as he walks around aimlessly, his piecing green eyes surveying his surroundings for any sign of life, human or otherwise.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerts Brooklyn that there are others in the park He thinks that it's possibility Spencer, but the footsteps are clumsy and there are more than one person. In fact, there seems to be two stomping their way through the once peace sanctuary of nature.

A few in front of Brooklyn, a couple of seemingly drunken strangers appear, talking harshly to each other. They string a few incoherent sentences together, something about their mamas and spit on the ground.

Brooklyn flinches in disgust. How can anyone treat nature in such a foul manner?

"Well, who do we have here?" One of the guys slur, turning his attention to Brooklyn, a sly and perverse smirk on his lips. He saunters over to him, reeking of alcohol and other foul odors. "Whatcha doing out here all by yourself, pretty boy? Don't you know that's dangerous?"

Brooklyn narrows his eyes as he reels back from the stench, physically feeling ill. There is also a small sense of fear. He isn't exactly good at dealing with complete strangers.

"Wait a minute, I've seen this guy before," the other guy also saunters up to the teen, narrowing his eyes as the stares at him. "Oh, yeah. He's that freak who tried to destroy the world."

"I'm sorry?" Brooklyn blinks in confusion, but then his eyes widen in fear when one of them grab him by the arm. He tries to pull his arm back, desperately wanting to get out of this increasingly hostile situation. "Let go!"

They laugh sadistically and mercilessly, one of them throwing Brooklyn to the ground, purposely aiming for a small puddle of water still lingering from last night's rain. Brooklyn sits up in the puddle, coughing painfully when some of the water falls into his mouth. A sharp pain shoots up Brooklyn's leg and he immediately reaches for his ankle. He tries his best to ignore the throbbing in his ankle and the mocking laughter from the two strangers before him.

_I wish Spencer was here, _Brooklyn finds himself thinking as he tenderly rubs his ankle to will the pain away.

"What's wrong, freak?" One of them laughs. Suddenly, two large hands land on their shoulders, almost crushing the bones in a steel, vice like grip.

Brooklyn peers through his mud soak hair when the laughter suddenly stops and his eyes immediately fill with relief. It's Spencer! He came!

"Is there a problem?" The burly blonde asks in a voice that is low, calm and very, very dangerous. The air surrounding his area of the park immediately falls a few degrees as Spencer's gaze is nothing sort of vicious.

The two drunken louts immediately stiffen as the artic chill of Spencer's voice brings shivers down their spines. The air is electric as a dangerous presence falls over them. Slowly, they mechanically turn their heads to look over their shoulders, craning their neck upwards to see what they can only describe as a blonde muscle man glaring with utter disgust.

"What the hell are you?" One the men slowly mutter, blatant fear spreading across his and his companions face.

With murderous intent blazing in his eyes, Spencer turns the two around to face him, taking his hands from their respective shoulders and grabbing them by the collars of their shirts. He pulls them towards him as he towers over them. "Maybe you'd like to discuss matters with me?"

"No, I'm done," One of them replies in a high pitch, squeaky voice.

"I should think so," Spencer hisses as he effortlessly lifts them off the ground and then hurl them through the air, landing on the ground painfully a few feet away. "Now get out of here."

They don't need to be told twice. In a blink of an eye, the two scramble to their feet and begin running for their lives, stumbling through the bushes and tripping over every obstacle in their way.

As soon as they are out of sight, Spencer turns to the fallen teen. He walks over to the Beyblade genius and kneels next to him, paying no mind to the wet soil. "Are you alright?"

Brooklyn tries to brush some of the mud off his clothes. "I'm all wet."

Spencer's eyes soften and he leans forward, wrapping an arm around Brooklyn's shoulders and easily helping him to his feet. "Here, lets get you out of the water."

"Thank you," Brooklyn whispers as he rises to his feet, but immediately winces when he puts pressure on his ankle. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks a mere split second later, concern in his voice.

Despite the pain, Brooklyn finds a smile gracing his lips at the concern. Spencer really is like a big, fluffy teddy bear. "I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."

A twitch on an eyebrow. "Did they do anything else?"

"No, you appeared only a few seconds after they did." Brooklyn replies quickly, trying his best to reassure the blonde, knowing that if the two men did try anything, Spencer would hunt them down in a heart beat. "Don't worry."

Spencer stares at him for a moment, searching his eyes to see if he's telling the truth. After a few intense and silent moments, he nods his head before turning his attention back to his ankle. "Let me have a look at your ankle."

Kneeling on the ground, Spencer wraps an arm around Brooklyn's waist and gentle rests him on his knee, carefully examining the slightly swollen appendage. Involuntary, Brooklyn shivers as electric pauses race through his body after each touch of Spencer's fingertips against his skin.

Peering through his eyelashes, Brooklyn gazes upon Spencer's face, carefully taking in every detail. The way his brow is knotting in concentration, the look of blatant concern in his sea green eyes, the way he presses his lips together in a thin line, a sign that he's in deep thought.

Brooklyn has long realized that he has feelings for the blonde hair Russian, but is it possible that be has feelings for him, too?

A small sigh escapes Spencer's lips. "You've sprained it."

Brooklyn swallows thickly and nods as he tries to climb to his feet, but Spencer gives him a stern glance.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asks.

Raising an eyebrow, Brooklyn glances at him in mild amusement. "You don't expect me to stay here, do you?"

"I expect you to stay still," Spencer tells him, then startles the Beyblade genius by leaning down and scooping him up into his arms, effortlessly holding him high off the ground.

Brooklyn latches onto his neck in reflex. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to my place so you can get cleaned up and I can have a better look at your ankle," Spencer tells him bluntly, as he begins to walk. "We can't have you walking on a sprain ankle."

Brooklyn presses his lips into a thin line in an effort to stop a smile from appearing on his lips and shakes his head. "I don't have much say in this, do I?"

"None what-so-ever."

* * *

Ok, this was suppose to be a Oneshot, but I think I'll make it into a twoshot… Draw the torture out some more! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Spencer: …You're not suppose to say that out loud.

…I said that out loud? _-sweatdrops-_

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to Winter-Rae who reviewed and to everyone who put this story on their favorite lists.

Chapter 2 and the last one. I hope you've enjoyed this, Winter-Rae! -_huggles-_

* * *

Stretching his arms over his head, Garland winces when he receives a pop in his back for his efforts. He just finished stocking up the medical supply cabinet in the spare bedroom in the home of the Blitz boys. It's usually Kai's job to do this, but Miguel asked him if he could do it as Kai has been overworking himself this week and he wanted to take the enigma out for the night.

The look of shock and bewilderment on Kai's face when he came home to find Miguel and Garland at his place is something Garland will never forget. More so the expression when Miguel effortlessly throws Kai over his shoulder and told him they're going out for the night.

Neither teen will be seen until the next day. If at all then for the next couple of days if Miguel gets his way.

Shaking his head, Garland decides to take a break for a moment and sit down on the couch, waiting for Bryan, who currently completing a few errands of his own, to come home.

Glancing to his left, Garland notices a book and upon closer inspection he realizes it's his book. So Bryan did nick it. He's always doing that.

"That's where it went," he mutters to himself as he picks it up and flips through the pages.

He suddenly glances up from his book when he hears a frantic knock at his door. Confusion etches onto his face as he ventures towards the door and opens it. The door handle suddenly flies from his hand when a familiar platinum hair teen bolts in, and slams the door shut behind him, leaning against it as he breathes heavily.

"Bryan?" Garland rolls his eyes. "What have you-?"

"Shhh!" Bryan hisses as he places his ear against the door and listens. "I think they may have followed me."

Shaking his head, Garland walks away, heading back to his spot on the couch, picking up his book again. He soon decides that by the look on Bryan's face, he doesn't want to know what he's gotten himself into now.

"You're going to get your ass kicked one day," he warns.

"Not a chance," Bryan says smugly as he vaults over the back of the couch and lands next to him, immediately pulling the martial artist into his lap. "You're so cute when you're worried."

Garland hits him on the head with his book. "Oh, shut up. Don't tell me you're doing all this just to get my attention?"

Bryan nips at his neck. "I already have your attention."

Weakly trying to ward off Bryan's advances, Garland soon learns that it's a pointless battle and relents, allowing Bryan to pull him into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Bryan breaks the kiss to glare at him with narrow eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Knowing there is no point in arguing with the Russian by telling him that it's nothing, Garland sighs in defeat. "I'm worried about Brooklyn, ok?"

"Why?"

"It's just…" Garland trails off as he rests his head against Bryan's shoulder as he plays with the material of his shirt. "I have you. Mystel has Ray. MingMing has her singing career and Moses has his sister, who does Brooklyn have?"

Bryan stays silent as he slowly runs his fingers through Garland's silver strands, thinking to himself. "I get what you're saying," he tells him earnestly, "So, all we need to do is find Brooklyn someone who can sweep him off his feet."

A short chuckle of amusement escapes Garland's lips. "I suppose."

Suddenly, the front door flies open and Spencer bowls in, carrying Brooklyn bridal style in his arms. Dirty and a tad wet, Brooklyn clings to Spencer's neck in an effort to steady himself. He knows Spencer would never drop him, so he's just using that as an excuse to hold him close.

"Spencer," Brooklyn tries to assure the blonde, a blush darker than a cherry on his face, yet amusement dancing in his eyes. "I can walk. It's only a sprain."

"We can't take any chances," Spencer tells him, making no attempt to place him back on his feet.

On the couch, Bryan and Garland can do nothing but stare at the two in complete shock, there jaws nearly hitting the floor.

Brooklyn spies them and offers the two a shy smile. "I sprained my ankle and Spencer here refuses to let me walk on it," he tells them, deciding that it would be best if he doesn't tell them about the confrontation between him and a pair of drunken yahoos.

"A sprain ankle can be very painful," Spencer says, a hint of authority in his voice before turning his gaze to the teens on the couch. "Is the medical cabinet done?"

Wordlessly, Garland points over his shoulder towards the bedroom, never taking his eyes off the sight before him.

"Thanks," Spencer nods his head in gratitude and then effortlessly carries Brooklyn to the bedroom, ignoring the looks of shock on their faces. The sound of the door slamming close behind them quickly brings the two out of the trances and they share a look.

"I don't think you have to worry about him anymore," Bryan says with a smirk, pulling Garland further into his embrace.

Garland snuggles against his chest as a laugh escapes his lips. "I guess not."

Gently, Spencer lowers Brooklyn to his feet, keeping a hand on the small of his back in case he might fall. "Why don't you have a quick shower and then I'll bandage that ankle of yours."

Brooklyn pokes at his wet clothing, a smile gracing his lips. "I don't have anything to change into."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "I'll lend you some of mine then."

"Good," Brooklyn says. "I don't want to walk around naked with only a bandaged ankle."

Suddenly, Spencer's mind falls into the gutter and he realizes that even geniuses such as himself have weak moments. But, how can he not? The thought of Brooklyn only wearing a towel on his slender hip, beads of water dripping down his body, limping due to a bandaged ankle and looking vulnerable would bring on nose bleeds to anyone.

If he doesn't stop thinking like that right now, he'll have a nose bleed.

"Hey, Spencer?"

Spencer quickly snaps out of his R rated thoughts with a shake of his head and turns his gaze to Brooklyn, who has his back to him. His eyes immediately turn to concern when he notices the tension in the genius' form. "What's wrong?"

"They said I was a freak," Brooklyn whispers. "Were they right?"

Spencer finds himself gaping at Brooklyn's back. He didn't take those two idiots serious, did he?

"Who cares what they think," Spencer says as he walks across the room, and startles Brooklyn by wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling him back against his chest. He gazes down at the top of Brooklyn's head, waiting patiently for him to relax in his arms.

In shock, Brooklyn stands completely still, well aware that a blush is appearing on his cheeks for the umpteenth time today. He soon begins to relax, the warmth of Spencer's strong arms giving him a sense of security and safety. A feeling his likes. Very much so.

"Spencer…" Brooklyn sighs as he leans back against the blonde behind him, resting his hands on his arms and letting his eyes drift close.

"What's wrong with being a freak, anyway?" Spencer asks softly. "I'm one. So is Bryan, Tala, Ian and Kai. We don't care what people think of us. In fact, Bryan revels in it."

Brooklyn can't help but chuckle, knowing that is true. He recalls a time when the zealously mischievous platinum told him that his day isn't complete unless he scares the hell out of a total stranger.

And a day hasn't gone by without him doing so yet.

"You're right," Brooklyn murmurs, the intoxicating sense of Spencer bring down all his barriers. "Thank you, for helping me today."

"Don't mention it."

Spencer slowly removes his arms from Brooklyn, only to turn him around and pull him back into his arms, facing each other. He begins to run his finger tenderly through the exuberant orange hair, carefully detangling all the knots. Purring much like a cat who has just finished a bowl of warm milk, Brooklyn nuzzles his cheek into Spencer's shoulder, relaxing fully and complete against him.

Holding the youth as close as humanely possible, Spencer continues to run his fingers through Brooklyn's hair, loving the warm feeling he is getting from him. He knows that Brooklyn is far more fragile than he looks, and wants nothing more to protect him from any harm. Seeing him today, sitting vulnerable on the ground nearly caused his heart to stop beating. It truly was incredibly heartbreaking.

"Brooklyn?" Spencer whispers and receives a small noise of acknowledgement from him in reply. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Brooklyn's eyes widen a fraction, before shimmering with an intense emotion he can't quite put his finger on. His heart begins to beat loudly in his chest as a giddy feeling settles in his stomach. "Spencer…"

"I will protect you," Spencer continues, gazing at him with a sense of warmth and determination.

Brooklyn swallows thickly. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"You're a good person," Brooklyn smiles up at him, a light flush to his cheeks. "I'm very lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Spencer returns the smile, his hand moving up to gentle cup his cheek, entangling his fingers in the orange strands once again. Slowly, he tilts Brooklyn's chin towards him and ever-so gently, he presses his lips against the velvety soft lips of Brooklyn. Brooklyn's eyes widen in shock, but that quickly passes and he leans into the kiss, his heart skipping a beat when he feels Spencer's tongue touch his lips, tenderly forcing them open so he can explore the warn interior.

Slipping his hands up Spencer's muscular arms, Brooklyn wraps an arm around Spencer's neck, a hand entangling itself in the blonde strands as he pulls himself closer and deeper into the kiss.

As the kiss begins to turn passionate, Spencer pulls Brooklyn tighter to him and tilts his head to the side, successfully deepen the kiss. So much so, that Brooklyn immediately sinks into his arms and he is now holding the Beyblade genius off the floor.

Feeling his lungs begin to burn for not getting enough oxygen, Spencer breaks the kiss, watching with a sense of uncharacteristic smugness as Brooklyn reels back, breathing deeply and blushing madly.

Brooklyn clings to Spencer's neck, still in a bit of a daze from the kiss. "Wow," he whispers, peering cutely at Spencer. "I guess that makes us boyfriends now, huh?"

A little victory sign appears in Spencer's head.

"You better believe it," Spencer says, keeping his arms firmly around his now boyfriend. "Lets get you into come clean clothes, shall we?"

Brooklyn smiles up at him with his usual smile. "I'll need a shower first. But I might need some help, after all, I shouldn't walk on this ankle, should I?"

Being the smart blader that he is, Spencer soon catches on and in a blink of an eye, he has Brooklyn sitting in his arms again, his lips against his and is carrying him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Tada! My first Spencer/Brooklyn! How did I do? _-Goes all giddy- _I love protective Spencer, don't you?

Please review.


End file.
